


Monster

by ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Jack the Ripper AU, M/M, Murder, Rippertale Au, Sans the Ripper, Torture, Victorian era, Violence, killer!sans, surface AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: "He could feel it. Clawing its way out, hissing at him to take to the streets again and start another string of murders. He could hear the snarky remarks, the growls of hunger. He could feel the need to feel blood dripping from his bones, to hear his victims beg and scream… And lately…. Lately it had been so much clearer, so much louder and uncontrollable when he was with Papyrus."Rippertale is owned by myself and ElectraAthene





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the songs Monster by Meg and Dia and Monster by Skillet. It is a bit short sorry for that. hopping the other will be longer.

Sans’ claws twitched for the 5th time that day, causing him to nearly drop his needle. He cursed turning and stabbing the needle in the pin cushion, a little more forcefully then he meant to but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Luckily his shop was closed so he could finish up the last minute orders. The tailor rubbed his hand over his face and over his skull taking a deep breath. 

It had been a few weeks since his last killing. The city had began to calm down once more though they were still terrified of being out late. Sans found it amusing to see them still panicking. He let out a short laugh and looked down at his shaking, twitchy hands. He could feel it. Clawing its way out, hissing at him to take to the streets again and start another string of murders. He could hear the snarky remarks, the growls of hunger. He could feel the need to feel blood dripping from his bones, to hear his victims beg and scream… And lately…. Lately it had been so much clearer, so much louder and uncontrollable when he was with Papyrus. 

Papyrus… the one victim he never killed. They one he was dumb enough to fall for. The one who _caused him to stop killing._ He shut his eyes and shook his head again. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He heard a noise and spun around snatching a pair of clippers keeping them hidden. As he turned around though the intruder threw them selves at him, hugging him. He stumbled back, blinking as he noticed it was Papyrus. His grip on the clippers loosened before tightening as he put an arm around his lover’s waist.

“Ah… Papyrus, what a lovely surprise, darling.” he said. Papyrus grinned at him.

“Afternoon, Sans. I thought I would stop by to visit. I hope I’m not interrupting anything.” Papyrus said, pulling back.

“…No. Not at all. I was just taking a break.” Sans answered, setting the clippers on the table as he stepped passed Papyrus and headed to the front of the shop and locked the doors. He thought he’d done that before but clearly he had not.

“Oh! Then perhaps we can have some tea together?” Papyrus asked, hopefully. Sans turned to him about to refuse as he had work but paused. 

“I would love to.” he said. _‘perhaps some tea can calm my nerves.’_ he thought. The killer motioned Papyrus to follow him to the back of the shop.

“How as work been?” Papyrus asked as he linked his arm with Sans as they walked.

“Slow, but business as been good… Have you had luck publishing your books?” he asked. He was thankful for having the distraction. It helped to talk or listen to others when he got riled up.

“Oh! Yes! I have a meeting with an editor and publishing next week!” Papyrus said grinning. “If all goes well then it should be published by next month!” he added excitedly. Sans smiled as he listened to his lover, setting the kettle to boil. 

“That’s wonderful news, Sweetheart.” he said turning to face Papyrus. The other skeleton grinned at him. Sans pulled him close pulling him into a kiss. Papyrus kissed back, wrapping his arms around Sans’ neck. when they pulled back Papyrus nuzzled Sans’ cheek. The tailor closed his eyes and nuzzled him back. His claws twitched again, and he almost dug them into Papyrus’ hips. He clenched his jaw and closed his eyes cursing internally. 

“Are you alright, Sans?” Papyrus asked suddenly pulling away. Sans opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Fine, why do you ask?” Sans replied turning and picking up the kettle as it started to whistle.

“…You’ve been acting rather strange lately… Like something’s bothering you.” Papyrus told him staring at him worriedly. Sans blinked and poured the water in both cups.

“Oh, just… have a lot on my mind i guess…” he said sitting at the table. Papyrus sat across from him.

“Like what?” Papyrus asked, titling his head. Sans chuckled.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with, love. Now. let’s enjoy our tea.” he said added some sugar to both cups. Papyrus looked hesitant but nodded accepting the tailor’s excuse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am half dead. I need sleep. I pulled an all nighter finishing this damn thing so here. take it. TAKE IT THAT THAT I MAY SLEEP.

Once they’d finished their tea, Papyrus had stayed around to watch Sans work. The tailor didn’t mind as having Papyrus rambling on about something always helped keep him somewhat focused. Every now and then his fingers twitched, causing him to pull away from what he was working on, but luckily his mate had yet to notice. The rest of the day passed and Sans finished his work and packed everything up to be delivered the next day. He noticed it was quiet and glanced over to where Papyrus had been and chuckled quietly seeing the other skeleton had fallen asleep. He walked over and placed his hand on the other monster’s shoulder.

“Papyrus, sweetheart wake up.” He murmured. Papyrus shifted and lifted his head rubbing his eye sockets.

“O-oh! Sorry! I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” Papyrus apologized as he allowed the killer to help him up. Sans smiled.

“Heheh, no need to apologize, darling. Come, I’ll walk you home tonight.” Sans said as he led him out to the front of the shop.  
“Oh, you don’t need to do-” 

“I want to.” Sans told him grabbing their cloaks. He handed Papyrus’ his, before putting on his own. He unlocked the door and switched off the lights allowing Papyrus to step outside first before following behind. The killer locked up his shop before heading down the street with his lover. Papyrus walked close to him glancing around before wrapping his arms around one of Sans’. The tailor looked at him and smiled. They walked in silence for a few minutes, Sans glancing around as they walked. The streets seemed more empty then usual. A part of him was disappointed because of it, but another was glad for it as he felt his lover snuggle up against him as they walked. 

He looked down at Papyrus, and let out a silent sigh as he looked ahead. He could feel the familiar itch start to rise again. His fingers twitched and Sans clenched his hand into a fist.

“… You can tell me anything… You know that right?” Papyrus asked suddenly, snapping the murderer from his thoughts. Sans blinked and looked at him meeting his eyes.

“Of course.” The tailor said turning his head back to look ahead. “If this is about earlier, I assure you, I’m fine. Just a bit stressed from work.” He added. Papyrus watched him, wanting to protest but eventually nodded and looked down at the ground. Sans glanced at him out of the corner of his eye-socket. He gritted his teeth slightly. He knew Papyrus wasn’t going to give up. He was going to keep asking. Sans didn’t want him to know the truth. How would he even tell him? The monster let out a sigh, before stopping as they got to Papyrus’ door. Papyrus turned to him and kissed his cheekbone. Sans turned his head brushing their teeth together softly. Papyrus returned the small kiss before pulling back and turning to unlock the door. Sans turned to leave as Papyrus opened the door.

“Wait… would you like to stay the night?” Papyrus asked, stopping his lover. Sans paused and looked at him.  

“As much as I’d love to… I should be heading back to my own home…” Sans answered. With how he was, he knew he should try and limit the time he spent near Papyrus. At least until he started killing again any ways.

“Please?” his lover begged. Sans frowned and looked away. He really should say no. But when he looked back at his lover he sighed. Papyrus was staring at him with those damn puppy dog eyes… 

“…Alright. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” He said giving in. Papyrus grinned and grabbed his hand. He pulled the tailor inside, causing him to roll his eyes. Sans took off his blue cloak and hung it up. He reached up loosening his collar as Papyrus hung up his own cloak. The killer stretched, and yelped as Papyrus threw himself at him for the second time that day. He wrapped his arms around Papyrus stumbling back, before regaining his footing. 

“Sorry.” Papyrus giggled, blushing slightly as he started to pull back, “…I’ve missed you is all… we haven’t spent a lot of time together.” He said. Sans rolled his eyes and pulled his lover close. That had been mostly Sans’ fault. He’d made a point to take on as many clients as he could to try and distract himself from the growing hunger. 

“Its fine… I don’t mind.” The tailor said, nuzzling the other’s skeleton lightly. “I know it’s been a while. But, we’re together now.” He added with a grin. _‘As bad of an idea as it may be…’_ Papyrus smiled and hugged him, kissing him. Sans kissed back tilting his head as he slipped his tongue passed the other skeleton’s teeth as he deepened the kiss. He pulled back after a minute or so and leaned down, nuzzling into Papyrus’ neck with a content sigh. Papyrus snuggled against him, smiling as he relaxed in the other’s arms. Sans pulled away from the other after a few minutes, causing Papyrus to look up at him.

“We should eat dinner and then head to bed. It’s getting late.” Sans said. 

“Oh. Of course! I’ll go prepare us something!” Papyrus said grinning before turning and going into the kitchen. Sans watched him leave the room and sighed flopping down on the sofa, kicking off his shoes before stretching out. He put one arm over his eyes forcing himself to relax as he listened to his lover move around the kitchen. His other arm dangled off the coach, his claws brushing against the carpet. He must have fallen asleep, because next thing he knew Papyrus was gently shaking his shoulder murmuring his name. The tailor lowered his arm opening his eye sockets and looked up at his lover. He sat up, yawning as he turned and placed his feet on the floor. 

“Heh, sorry.” He chuckled. Papyrus smiled sweetly at him.

“Its fine. You seem rather tired. Dinner is ready. Why don’t we eat and then we can head to bed?” Papyrus asked tilting his head. Sans stood and stretched.  
“Sounds like a great idea, Love.” Sans answered. He followed the other skeleton to the table and sat down. “It looks delicious, Papyrus.” He said as he took his seat. Papyrus grinned.

“Thank you!” The other skeleton said sitting across from Sans. They both started to eat in silence. Once they were both finished Papyrus gathered the dishes to wash. “You can head to bed if you wish. I’ll join you once I’m done.” Papyrus said kissing the murderer’s cheek. Sans hummed and stood. 

“I can help if you wish.” He said.

“That’s ok. There isn’t much. I’ll be done quickly!” Papyrus told him. 

“Alright.” Sans said he pulled Papyrus to him holding him close as he nuzzled him, before releasing the other. As Papyrus stepped into the kitchen Sans headed down the hall to the bedroom. He shrugged off his vest and shirt laying them over the desk chair. The skeleton headed over to the bed and pulled down the comforter and sheets before climbing into the bed. He flopped back onto it with a quiet groan. Sans shut his eyes, relaxing as he breathed in his lover’s scent. A few minutes passed, Sans let out a silent sigh. He could still feel the hunger, but it wasn’t overwhelming. The twitching had stopped for now, Sans could only hope that it was fading, and that he wouldn’t have to worry about being with his lover for long periods of time. 

Sans heard the door open as Papyrus entered, he listened to the other moving around the room before he headed over to the bed. He felt the bed sink next to him as Papyrus got in next to him. He opened an eye wrapping an arm tightly around the other’s waist as the other skeleton snuggled up against. Papyrus nuzzled into his ribs.

“Thanks for staying.” He murmured. Sans hummed, rubbing his mate’s back.

“Anything for you, Darling…” he yawned out. 

“Good Night, Sans.” Papyrus whispered sleepily.

“Good night, Papyrus.” Sans replied looking gown at his lover. Once Papyrus was asleep. Sans pulled the covers closer around them and shifted onto his side pulling the other skeleton to him. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

 

  
The week passed slowly, and the need to kill had gotten much worse. It got to the point the Sans had to avoid Papyrus completely, making up excuses it he ran into the other. Half the time he was shaking or twitching too much to work. He found himself starting to head out late at night and eyeing possible victims. No matter how dangerous it was, he needed to kill before he snapped and went on a spree. His control was slipping, and Papyrus was becoming persistent in trying to drag the truth out of him. The brief moments they were together Papyrus would ask what was wrong. A few times Sans had almost snapped at him that nothing was wrong. 

Currently, Sans was in a bar that was run by his old friend, Grillby. The Irish fire elemental was standing in front of him, cleaning a glass. Grillby was the only one who knew that Sans was Ripper. Though Sans hadn’t told him out right, he knew that the flame had figured it out. 

_“Are you alright? You seem… jittery.”_ The flame said. Sans shifted and tapped his fingers on the wooden counter.

“…Fine.” he answered. “…Another drink.” He added. He felt the bartenders lingering gaze before the Irish monster refilled his glass. 

_“Sans… Do not do anything stupid tonight.”_ Grillby murmured. Sans looked up at him.

“I’ll be fine, Grills.” The skeleton reassured him before taking a drink. He glanced out at the corner of his eye, spotting a rather drunk human stumbling towards the door. He shifted and pulled out some money and set it on the counter standing after downing his drink. “See ya around, Grillby.” He said before leaving the bar. He caught sight of the human stumbling down the street. The skeleton followed after him keeping a good distance between him and the man. As he walked he summoned a bone dagger in his hand, and sped up he used his magic to teleport himself up ahead into on of the alleyways. He pressed against the building glancing out as soon as the human stumbled paused he used his magic to seize the other’s soul. 

The human yelp as he was yanked into the ally and flung into the brick wall. Sans watched at the man crumpled to the ground with a groan. Sans stepped over to the drunk and kicked him causing the man to roll over with a hiss. The human looked up and glared at him.

“The f-fuck? You got some nerve you bloody bastard.” He hissed as he started stand. Sans smirked and stepped to the side as the drunk threw a punch at him. The man stumbled forward and turned towards him, Sans threw a quick punch, grinning as his fist collided with the humans jaw with a satisfying crack. The human cried out as he stumbled back into the wall. The human glared up at him and staggered forward lunging at him. Sans caught the humans wrist and raised the dagger he’d summoned. The human froze seeing it and Sans’ grin grew wider as he saw fear over take the human’s features. The killer forced the man down and lowered the knife, slicing through the human’s throat. Blood sprays up some of it splattering onto Sans’ cheekbones. The drunk man let out a gurgled choking scream as he slumped to the ground grabbing at his throat Sans kicked him back away from him.

Sans smirked, watching the man bleed out on the ground. He let the bone in his hand dissipate as he licked some of the blood from his teeth. He stepped back, bones shooting up from the ground shredding through the human, the sound of bones snapping and cracking echoed loudly in the alley. The convulsing body went still, and Sans let the bones dissipate. A small noise behind his caught his attention. Sans turned his head slightly towards the new victim that had unfortunately stumbled across the scene. His eyes glowed slightly as he turned and met the other’s eyes. 

“…S-Sans…?” Papyrus whimpered out. The other was trembling staring at Sans fearfully. Sans tilted his head and turned completely towards his lover stepping towards him.

 **“You followed me.”** Sans said narrowing his eyes. Papyrus froze and stepped back, Sans could hear the quiet rattle of the other’s bones. Sans eyed him and slowed started to walk towards his lover. Papyrus started to tremble more. Sans could see how much the other wanted to bolt. _‘we can’t have that…’_ he thought once he was close enough he lunged snatching the other’s wrist and jerked him close and teleported both of them to the shop. Papyrus had yelped as he was grabbed and jumped back as soon as Sans released him once they appeared in the shop. The terrified skeleton backed up.

“Y-you k-killed him…” he whimpered out.

 **“Yes. I did.”** Sans said. **“you shouldn’t have followed me, Papyrus….”** He added, watching the other as he started circling him. 

“I was worried! Y-You wouldn’t t-tell me any thing!” Papyrus cried out. Sans could see how terrified the other was, he wanted to bolt, yet he stayed where he was watching Sans.

 **“Because it was none of your concern.”** Sans snapped turning to face the other. **“You should have left it be when I told you to.”** He hissed stepping towards the other. Papyrus flinched and backed up until his back was pressed against the wall. **“But no… you just had to bloody know didn’t you?”** Sans snarled. 

“I-I j-just w-wanted t-to help… You s-seemed so s-stressed…” Papyrus stuttered out. His soul raced as he pressed against the wall. 

**“You wanted to help? You can’t help me, Papyrus.”** Sans said, with a laugh. **“especially now…”** he said snapping his fingers. Papyrus soul turned blue and he gasped.

“S-sans? W-what are y-you doing?” he asked. Sans grinned his eyes glowing brighter as he stepped up to the other.

 **“Something I should have done the night we met.”** He said summoning a dagger and pressing it to his lover’s neck. Papyrus’ eyes widened.

“N-no… S-sans… p-please… I won’t tell anyone! I-I p-promise!” he cried. 

**“I’m not taking the chance.”** Sans said pressing the blade closer to the other’s neck bones.  Papyrus reached up grabbing onto his wrist.

“I s-swear… Sans… Please!” Papyrus begged. Sans frowned and narrowed his eyes before clenching his teeth. He grabbed one of Papyrus’ wrists. Papyrus gulped, this couldn’t be Sans. Not his Sans. Sans wouldn’t hurt him. 

**“Shut up.”** He hissed. Papyrus teared up before crying out as the killer forced him to loosen his hold. There was a sickening snap and Papyrus screamed in pain. He fell to knees whimpering as he felt the dagger slice into his neck. Sans pulled his back up, making the other skeleton cry out again and sob in pain.

“Sans! Please! Stop!” Papyrus sobbed. “P-please. T-this isn’t like you a-at all…” he cried. Sans growled and slammed him back into the wall.

 **“unfortunately, dear, it is.”** He said. Papyrus grabbed onto Sans’ arm with his free hand. **“I’m a killer… a _monster_. Whether you choose to believe it or not. Heh… not that it matters…”** he added raising the dagger again.

“No… no… y-you’re n-not...” Papyrus sobbed out. “You… you’re n-not a m-monster… I-I k-know y-you are a-a g-good p-person….” He choked out. Sans stopped and stared at him. 

**“A good person?”** he asked he smirked and scoffed before laughing releasing the other.

“E-Everyone can b-be good I-if they try…” Papyrus said weakly. “…y-you s-spared m-me… that… that j-just proves it…” he added. Sans stopped and looked at him.

 **“Spared you? I didn’t ‘spare’ you…”** Sans said. **“I made a mistake.”** He added frowning as he lowered his weapon. **“…I allowed myself to fall for you… I should have killed you the moment we met.”** He muttered raising the dagger and stabbing it into the wall inches away from his lover’s skull. Papyrus flinched at the action. **“I should have never let it go on for this long.”**

“…I’m happy that you did.” Papyrus said, voice quiet. Before Sans could react he pushed up against the other, ignoring the pain in his broken wrist. He wrapped his free arm tightly around the killer’s neck. Sans froze as the other hugged him. His claws twitched and grabbed onto the other about ready to shove the other off when he spoke. “I-I love y-you, Sans…” he whimpered. “…I-if you… if it’ll m-make you happy… y-you c-can k-kill me…” he choked out.

Sans gritted his teeth, he dug his claws into the other’s shoulders. Papyrus trembled against him, burying his face into Sans’ chest. His scent filled Sans’ nasal cavity making the elder skeleton grit his teeth. Sans loosened his grip and wrapped his arms around Papyrus sinking to his knees, pulling the other down with him. Sans closed his eyes, and buried his face in his lover’s shoulder. Papyrus closed his own eyes going limp again the other. He gripped onto Sans’ shirt with a shaky sigh.

“You shouldn’t have followed… I could have killed you…” Sans said.

“You didn’t.” Papyrus said hoarsely. “…I’m sorry I pushed it… I was just w-worried…” he added.

“I could have.” Sans pulled back and carefully took his mate’s broken risk. “You’re lucky I only broke your wrist.” He murmured using his magic to get a med kit. He set it next to them, opening it and started to wrap up Papyrus’ wrist. Papyrus winced and shifted keeping his hand as still as he could. “…I know that you were worried… but some things are just… best left alone.” Sans said once he finished wrapping the other’s wrist. 

“I wanted to help.” Papyrus said. Sans stood up, helping his lover up.

“…you can’t, Sweetheart. “ he sighed. “… You should head home.” He added.

“No… I… I want to stay.” Papyrus said.

“Papyrus-”

“Please let me stay?” Papyrus begged. Sans looked at him and sighed. 

“…No, Papyrus.” Sans murmured, picking up the kit. He walked over to the shelf it had been on and set it down. Papyrus frowned and bit back a whimper.

“S-sans…” he started.

“Papyrus. I said no. Not tonight.” Sans said. Papyrus looked down, he sniffled and headed to the front of the shop. Sans turned his head slightly listening as the other left. He shut his eyes and sighed, locking the door with his magic before heading up the stairs to his apartment. 

* * *

 

  
Papyrus didn’t return for two weeks. When he finally did come back, Sans was sitting in the waiting area at the front of the shop a book in his hand as he read. Sans looked up when he heard the other enter the shop. He looked back down at the book in his hand, he finished reading the page he was on and shut the book. He stood up.

“…it’s a great book.” He murmured quietly. 

“…I’m glad you liked it.” Papyrus replied. 

“Would you like some tea?” Sans asked as he headed to the back to place the book on a shelf. 

“That would be nice…” Papyrus murmured, following Sans to the back, and up the stairs to the apartment. Sans stepped into the kitchen and filled of the kettle before putting it on the stove. 

The tailor turned the stove on and turned around looking at Papyrus. The other skeleton had taken a seat on the couch  and was staring at the floor. Sans sighed and walked over to him. He sat down next to his lover and leaned back against the sofa. Papyrus shifted before he turned and pressed himself up against Sans side. The killer wrapped an arm around him pulling him closer.

“…I love you, Sans.” Papyrus murmured. Sans blinked before pressing a kiss to the other’s skull.

“Love you, Papyrus.” He murmured

**Author's Note:**

> hey wanna read more? Check on my tumblr!
> 
> shadowsundertalehellhole.tumblr.com


End file.
